


Kill me, Kill me if you can

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Killing Eve, M/M, PTSD Obi-wan, Psycho Anakin, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 军情五处的探员欧比旺意外卷入一件案子，随着调查的深入，他开始疑惑自己究竟是对案件本身还是对手产生了更多兴趣。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 杀死伊芙AU，警告请看tag，往后更新有需要会慢慢再加。这篇有可能变成我目前挖的坑里字数最多的，两人感情进展比较慢，一开始欧比还有女票萨女士，不会有描写，但如果有接受不了这个设定的朋友还是×掉吧。主线大概就是猫鼠游戏。

铃声划破宁静，一只手伸到床头拍掉闹钟。睡梦中的男人睁开眼望着穿过窗帘缝隙透进来的晨光回了回神，然后掀开被子起身在侧躺在旁的女人额角轻轻一吻。

“早，我得走了。”

“上帝，现在是……”女人犯着嘀咕翻出枕边的手机，“周六早晨七点？”

“有个会，”他抱歉地说，很快下了床拿起沙发上叠放整齐的衣物穿到身上，“你接着睡，好吗？”

“嗯…晚上回来吃饭吗。”

“还不清楚，怎么了？”

“没什么，只是想试道新菜，刚招的助手是从巴黎来的，我从她那儿学了点新花样。”她慵懒地说着翻过身子枕着手背望向已经系好衬衣开始打领带的男人，浅金的长发随着她的动作滑下纤细的肩头。

“那我尽量赶在五点之前，”男人微微一笑，再次走回床前弯下了腰，“我走了。”

 

从咖啡馆出来快要走到地铁口时他接到了今天第一个电话。

“嘿！帮我带杯摩卡，再帮昆兰带份培根三明治——要芥末酱，不要酸黄瓜！然后艾拉想问你能不能顺路帮她把订购的两本书拿了，她说孩子们晚上要用，但她今天一天恐怕都要因为这个维也纳人物困在办公室里。等下她会把地址和订单邮件发你，行吗？” 

“好的，我知道了。”他顿时停住脚步看了眼手表答允道。

“谢谢你欧比！就知道你是最好的！”

“别客气。”

挂断电话点开那封立即送来的邮件，转身再朝另外一个方向迈开双腿——七点半了，欧比旺猜想自己或许是最好的，但他阻止不了迟到。

他真正走进军情五处大楼推开六楼那扇玻璃门的时候已经比预约时间晚了将近二十分钟。然后根本用不着走到办公桌前，瞧见他的同事们就蜂拥上来迅速把他手里的东西洗劫一空。

“谢谢！”他们感激地连声称谢，“哇！你还多买了一份可颂给我？你真是太好了！”欧比旺眨眨眼，发现那是他给自己带的。

“不用客气。”于是他又说道，拿上咖啡放下手臂上的外衣就直接进了会议室。里面很黑，一如既往的黑，但还没黑到让他找不见那个翘着一条腿对他招了招手的小鬼。

“怎么回事？”他轻手轻脚地走到最后排靠近角落的位置。

“一位俄罗斯政客在维也纳性交易时被人杀了。”戴着眼镜的阿索卡戳戳文件夹低声说，顺手推过去一个泛着香气的纸袋。欧比旺顿时把一直盯着投影的注意力转向了她。

“你又没吃早饭，对吧？”她耸耸肩，一脸不用解释了我什么都懂，“尸体是昨天傍晚找到的，都泡烂了，还是多瑙河上的一艘游船发现的。要我说那群游客运气真不错，一般人花再多钱度假也别想看到这个。”

欧比旺笑了一下。“谢谢你，”他拿出吃的，没有理会幕布前那个正在讲话的人投来的短暂目光，而是望着旁边另一个生面孔，“那是谁？”

“希夫帕尔帕廷，军情六处俄罗斯方面的负责人，还是国会议员。”

“保守党？”

“他看上去很保守吗？因为那个发型？”

“他看上去很古老，因为他的皱纹。”

阿索卡咧开嘴角，但又很快把笑声压进喉咙变成一声严肃的轻咳。

“所以我们现在掌握了什么线索？”

“有个目击者，那个性服务者，是个十九岁的波兰男孩。很显然我们的受害者隐瞒了些特殊癖好，他叫了男妓。走运的媒体又能借此捞一笔了。”

“问出什么了吗？”欧比旺咽下一小口面包翻开文件夹，“死因是被利器刺伤股动脉？”

“大出血，十分钟不到就死了，局里的人什么也没查出来。那男孩是个瘾君子，再加上饮酒过量，听说半小时以前还在审讯室里大唱《波兰没有灭亡》。”

这时台上的人又朝这里看了一眼，阿索卡吐吐舌头连忙噤声。欧比旺却凝神思索着托起下巴皱紧了眉。

“他为什么还活着——”

整个会议室瞬间安静下来。因为这次欧比旺把心底的疑问直接说出了口，用一种足够引起所有人注意的音量。

“什么？”

“对不起，我是说那个波兰男孩，那个幸存者。”欧比旺终于抬眼迎上那道目光。

“那正是我们试图解开的问题。”

“他也没有第一时间找警察报案，还从奥地利逃到了英国？”

“或许是惊吓过度，或许不想招惹上更多麻烦。是的，国际刑警追踪到他哈默史密斯的时候酒吧老板证实他已经躲在店里酗了两天的酒。”

“监控录像呢？”

“案发地是盲点，没有任何监控。”

欧比旺更深地锁紧了眉头，额前不由显现出两道浅浅的沟壑。

“你还有别的问题吗？”

“没有……”他犹豫片刻，“我只是想说或许我们应该把犯人锁定为职业杀手。男性，年龄在20岁到35岁之间，长相偏向漂亮，而不是男子气过头一眼就会引起警惕的那种人。”

“依据呢？”这下不但始终盯着他的人饶有兴致地抱起了臂膀，那个叫做帕尔帕廷的议员也把视线缓缓挪到了他身上。

“作案手法专业，致命伤是股动脉，凶手必须与受害人足够亲密才能袭击那个位置。至于长相……”欧比旺把眼神瞟向正呈现在幕布中央的目击者相片。结论不言而喻了。

“想法不错，但全部是你的推测，”台上的人言简意赅地结束了对话，“现在帕尔帕廷先生要求我们负起看护证人的职责，我打算让B组接手这个案子，即使凶手二次作案的可能性不高也请各位重视。有异议吗？”

欧比旺微微收紧了下巴，没有对此提出任何意见。于是这个发生在周六上午八点整的会议终于在众人懒懒散散的抱怨里结束了。他们纷纷收拾着桌上的文件，半晌过去只有两个人坐在位子里一动没动。阿索卡不停斜过眼来来回回打量面无表情的欧比旺。

“呃……不介意的话我能问问你和奎刚到底是怎么回事吗？”

“问得好。我也想知道。”

 

 

 

十分钟后，当欧比旺从奎刚的专属办公室里独自走出来的时候，他的脸上带着少见的愠色。

阿索卡立刻把伸长了的脑袋又缩了回去，若无其事地滚动着鼠标随便点开一份文档紧盯电脑。然后她用余光不时瞥向那个坐到斜对面一言不发的人耐心等候，可这次欧比旺保持沉默的时间竟然比她预想的还要长得多。

“他认为我还没准备好。”足足一个小时，欧比旺总算重开金口，阿索卡顿时长舒口气。

“为了什么，还是那件事？”她小心翼翼地问。

欧比旺抿了下嘴唇。

“你也认为我没准备好吗？”

“我认为你是摆设在这栋大楼的所有饭桶中最棒的一个，前辈。”她清清嗓子，成功用一种郑重其事的语气令欧比旺缓和了脸色。

“说得不错，一个从特别行动组调到内勤的人，的确是最饭桶的那个。”

阿索卡委屈地瘪瘪嘴。“请前辈不要恶意解读我的话。”

“抱歉，”欧比旺终于微笑道，扭过头隔着玻璃又望了一眼还在打电话的人，“下午三点我要出门，帮我挡一阵。”

“三点？啊，台球时刻——等等！你专门挑奎刚不在的时候要去做什么？”

欧比旺歪了歪脑袋。

“不，不，不！不要插手这件案子！”豁然领悟的阿索卡脸色一变急忙脱口道，“B组已经接手了那就让他们去做！别趟这趟浑水，你现在连枪都不许佩戴以身犯险根本没有任何益处！”

“冷静，阿索卡，”欧比旺好笑地说，“我从没想过去抓那个凶手。只不过这件案子始终有点让我觉得可疑的地方，我想亲自去问问话罢了。”

“问谁？”

“那个男孩。他在哪？”

“医院，半小时以前他们已经从警察局里把他转移了，那群废物好像终于意识到证人需要药物治疗才能接受问讯。”

“哪家医院？”

“别套我的话！”阿索卡烦躁地敲敲鼠标，“我不会告诉你的。”

“好吧，”欧比旺靠入椅背抱起双臂继续看着她，“你不会告诉我的。”

 

 

下午四点，他赶到了医院。

有情报枢纽的小鬼头帮忙，找到那个男孩自然不在话下，他也只需要亮下证件就能在前台问出病房号码。

于是欧比旺一面构想着说辞一面目标明确地靠近左侧走廊尽头的病房，心下期望行动组的人不要对他的越权行为提出太多意见。然而出乎他意料的是，等他走到门口才发现留守的人只有值班护士和一位警员，同事一个不在。显然B组根本没把这个保护证人的任务放在心上，没人认为一个故意放人一马的凶手会事到如今大费周章再下杀手。

对此欧比旺不禁皱了皱眉，莫名的不祥预感随着驻足在门前观察男孩的举动越来越强。那让他逐渐惴惴不安地掐紧了手心，勉强控制住自己移开视线，在觉察到内心的情绪变得更加焦躁之前开口道。

“只有一名警卫？这样不行，务必多安排几个人，至少三人轮班看守。”

“但是你们的人说——”

“请照我说的话做，”他打断护士，意识到自己又开始没有目的地拂弄前额，“病人还要多久能醒过来？”

“哦…大概半小时？我们给他注射了少量安定。”

“好，那我等半个小时再过来，这期间如果我的哪位同事先一步到这儿的话……”他呼出一口气，尽量调整好语气，掏出名片牵动嘴角硬挤出一丝微笑，“麻烦你电话通知我一声，好吗？”

说完他就急忙转身离开，像是一刻也不能多待。

十几分钟后，当欧比旺再次出现在医院走廊的另一头，喘着粗气凝望着洗手台前那片明亮清楚的镜像，眼中看到的却仍是男孩独自卧在病床的模样。

一张铁青的脸，浮肿紧闭的双眼，颈间紫黑色的掐痕——那孩子恬静地安睡着，无忧无虑地沉浸在美梦里，幼小瘦弱的身体被病服包裹，多么无助，多么脆弱？一切仿佛都和记忆里的红发少女如出一辙。就好像他们的皮肤遍布的是同样的淤青，同样的伤口，在饱受折磨的同时声嘶力竭地扯着嗓子冲他哭喊祈求。

“救救我，求求你救救我——”

水花狠狠泼到脸上，欧比旺撑着洗手台垂下了头，不愿再去看镜子里的人。因为他知道无论如何镜子里的那个人都会渐渐和脑海中的幻象重合在一起，无能为力地嘲笑着自己那惨白无比面如死灰的脸色。

所以这算什么？到头来奎刚说得没错，事情已经过去了那么久，他还是没做好准备？

该死的。

欧比旺咬紧嘴唇，隐约听见一阵隔间门打开的轻响自身后传来。但他无暇理会。他只是苦笑着舔去了嘴里慢慢尝到的铁锈味，有一瞬间几乎要因为承受不住的痛楚流下眼泪。可他知道自己不会，就算他的脸上早已一片潮湿，布满了足以掩饰软弱的温热和咸涩。

然后又过了许久，久到等他终于平缓下情绪，放松身体睁开眼再度抬头的时候，镜子里的人影却不再是孤单一个。

他惊讶地看见有位男护士站在他身后，一位漂亮的就像另外一个幻象，五官俊美到令人匪夷所思的男护士。他盯着他，过于直白地盯着他，右手戴着只黑色的手套，拎着个黑色的包。

欧比旺瞬间愣住了，他完全不知道自己已经被人这样盯了多久，只知道就算那人被他逮了个正着也丝毫没有打算收回目光。

“你有什么事吗……”

于是他望着镜子中的人影迟疑地问，困惑不解地注意到紧盯他的人在听到他的问话以后好似满足了什么心愿一般，他对着他勾起嘴角，微不可察地轻轻一翘。

“没什么，我只是好奇，你的声音听起来又会是什么样。”

他说完就迈开步子走向了门外。留下欧比旺猛地回过头注视着他，高高瘦瘦的身形这下很快就从不停摇摆的门后彻底消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

什么人？是谁？又为什么要对他说那样莫名其妙的话？

欧比旺关掉水流，一时间恍惚以为那个漂亮过头的男孩子还在镜子里注视着他。

不，不是孩子——那个人从外表上看虽然年纪不大，眼神深处却有一种令人畏惧的冷峻，有种动物的机敏。仿佛拒人千里，仿佛难以捉摸。他的笑容，那个嘲弄一般轻轻勾起的嘴角，完全是将猎物玩弄于鼓掌的捕食者，充满了不可一世的自我满足。

危险，欧比旺的直觉警告自己。可他们不过才说了一句话的功夫？

他擦干净手，抹去表带上沾染的水花，茫然地把废纸丢进垃圾桶里。四点半了，从那个陌生男子离开这里之后他竟然不知不觉地傻站着发呆了这么久。

莫名其妙，他也是莫名其妙。

于是欧比旺拎起公文包不再耽搁。他整理好仪容，确定不会被人看出任何不妥，脚步沉稳地重新踏上二楼走廊。行动组的人或许刚刚得知他要求加派人手的消息，欧比旺的手机突然响了起来，在空无一人的过道上刺耳又突兀。他一面皱着眉头接听电话，一面又一次从前台绕过。只是那个总爱冲他微笑的护士这回却不在岗位上，桌子上未摆放好的电话也无精打采地越过桌缘垂挂着，红色的信号灯犹在闪烁。 

欧比旺的脚步因此停住了。他握着手机转动双腿侧过身子，缓缓垂下的目光逐渐盯住了一双趴在地上露出隔板的白色便鞋。

 

 

 

“我说了让你们重视这件案子！你们把我的命令当什么？耳旁风吗！”

奎刚大发雷霆。他的双手结结实实拍上桌子，即使隔着一扇封闭良好的玻璃，整个部门也听得见里边传出的争执声。欧比旺自然也听得见。不过他觉得那声音忽近忽远，和脑子里的混乱搅合在一起，不真实得就像他冲进病房时看到的景象。

血，那么多的血。就算他待在特别行动小组出任务时也从没见过那种场面。

他感觉自己像是直接走进了血库，或者一间屠宰场。护士和警员全部倒在地上，病床上的男孩犹自瞪着惊恐的双眼，身体还垂死挣扎地犯着抽搐。欧比旺摊开双手低头打量，他早换了衣服，手指也纯白洁净，甚至就连指甲缝里也没留下丝毫痕迹，可他总觉得自己还闻得见淌满指尖的鲜红腥热。

凶手第一次犯案时刺伤了哪儿？他绞尽脑汁回忆——啊，是股动脉。这次他直接割破了男孩的喉咙，下手干净利落。欧比旺尝试压迫了，但止不住的鲜血像不断喷涌的泉水顺着他的指缝往下滴落。 

他还能做什么呢？他什么也做不了，只能目送着又一个生命从他手里彻底消逝。

“欧比？欧比？你还好吗？”又有人这么问他，是科迪，希瑞，还是阿索卡？

无所谓，是谁都没关系。他点点头，给人一个微笑，然后动动僵直的双腿从椅子里站起来走进办公室。

轮到他了，B组与他擦身而过的同事们看向他的眼神有的带着同情，有的则毫不掩饰地表达着愤懑和指责——为什么要多管闲事？又为什么在命案发生时躲了起来像个孬种？欧比旺捏紧拳头，有一刹那差点直接挥出右手，但他终是忍住了。他不带表情地走到桌案跟前，绷直了身子，打算把来龙去脉再说一次。从下午五点到现在，他已经见过了鉴证科的人、警察局的人、外交部的人——那个帕尔帕廷打发来的伯爵一样的国务官员，满脸写着事不关己的冷漠。显然就算让他把陈词滥调再说多一遍又能如何？说到底他在其他人眼中不过是个毫发无伤的懦夫。

欧比旺张开嘴，一直面对窗外的奎刚却在此时忽然回过了头。

“回家去，”他截住他，“什么都不用说了，放你一天假，下周一再回来。”

“为什么？”欧比旺下意识地问，他睁大双眼，平静的嗓音难以遏制内心的激愤——不，不能是奎刚，所有人的侮辱都无法令他羞耻到这种程度，“作为第一个抵达现场的人把所知道的事实向你陈述一遍是我的职责。如果你是在担心我的精神状况，我很好，证词也不会有半点虚假，我既没有躲起来也没有目睹事情的经过，我可以向你保证——”

“我是担心你的精神状况，但我更担心你，”奎刚叹了口气，他上前几步，抬起一只手轻轻放上欧比旺的头顶制止了他说下去的念头，“现在认真听我说，我从不怀疑你，只是想让你回家休息。你的证词也不是问题，我有手有脚，可以自己去翻记录。”

“担心我做什么，我没什么可担心的。”

“好，你没什么可担心的，我只是关心过度。”

奎刚笑着说。欧比旺的眼皮颤了一下，避开了头顶的目光却没有拂开那只手，反驳的话也咽回了肚子里，侧脸禁不住在众人的视线里升起阵阵热度——这样不好，他懊恼地想，自己明明早过了被人拍拍头顶安抚情绪的年龄，却仍是对奎刚的伎俩无可奈何。况且这是一间开放式的办公室，一举一动都会被人看进眼里，他的上司霸占了这里十几年总该比他更明白。

“知道了，”于是他不再坚持，“我这就回去。”

 

 

掐灭第三根烟，当天晚上欧比旺走进家门时已经过了夜里十一点。门厅的灯光却依然亮着，橘色的光泽从头顶洒落，令人顿生疲倦。

欧比旺脱下外衣踱步至衣架前，被夜雾浸到又冷又冰的身体直到这时才重回温暖，终于有机会解开了紧绷一天的神经线。那几乎令他瞬间就要失去意识，但他还是在朦朦胧胧间捕捉到一阵刻意放缓的脚步声。

“嗯……你还没睡？”他随即打起精神侧过脸，轻轻握住环在腰间的手臂柔声说。

“等你，你说的五点之前？”听着耳边的埋怨，欧比旺忍不住轻声低笑。 

“我说的是尽量。”

“所以发生了什么事？”转过身直面背后的人。萨婷问他，温柔的目光却在看到他的脸色以后增添了浓重的担忧，“很严重的事？”

“为什么这么说？”

“你换了衣服，看上去糟透了，身上还闻得到烟。”

“噢，没什么，一个案子而已。”欧比旺又笑了下，这次却显得有些尴尬。他不喜欢撒谎，也不喜欢那种眼神，最糟的是刚才特意站在门外吹了半个小时的冷风原来全是功夫白费，有句话说得没错，女人都是天生的侦查官。

“我只是累了，味道大概是从别人身上沾到的。对了，还有吃的吗？我饿坏了。”欧比旺连忙岔开话题，心不在焉地抬手抚平面前那道揪起的眉心。他不想看见萨婷对他露出这样的表情，自己又不是什么脆弱的瓷娃娃，不需要又一次让她担惊受怕。

“好，”点点头，她忧郁地回以微笑，“去洗个手，我来热给你。”

欧比旺暗自松了口气，望着转身离开的背影感到了沉重的抱歉。可他真的不能随便讨论他的秘密工作，的确不能。

一刻钟后，香气扑鼻——

当欧比旺再次下楼，闻到的就是更加令他饥肠辘辘的芝士香味。连续将近十个小时没有进食，他的胃口早就被怒气、自责、痛苦和悲伤填满，刚才那么一说不过是随手捻来个搪塞的借口，他还以为自己不会有食欲，不会有心情吃饭，却想不到在闻到食物的瞬间就重新找回了饥饿的感觉。

欧比旺斜过身子倚在门口惊疑地想，或许他根本没有自己想象中那么好，几个小时以前，他还以为自己真的会因为又一重承受不了的愧疚绝食自绝。

“再等一会，马上就好。”被萨婷的声音打断思路，欧比旺回过神，甩甩头慢慢坐到餐桌前随口搭着话回顾起整个事件——

“你明天有空吗？”

“嗯？”

_他想不明白——刺杀政客得手，却故意放走那个男孩，然后又再下杀手，冒这么大的风险究竟是为了什么？_

“有个聚会，下午四点，有空吗？”

“我放假一天，应该没问题。”

_用那样残暴的手法，闯进医院破坏监控杀光了所有看到他的人——欧比旺讨厌这么想，自己并不是懦夫，可的确因为待在洗手间里幸免于难？_

“别再送酒了，科基向我抱怨他们家的地下室都要被酒瓶子堆满了。”

“那你应该告诉他，我送酒是想让他喝而不是让他存放起来搭建游泳池。”

_所以整个楼层真的没有一个目击者生还？受害者的死亡时间确实就在他离开的半小时之间——不，没有半个小时，至多十五分钟，这期间一定还有什么人，除了他以外的人，或许目睹了整个事件。_

_究竟会是什么人？欧比旺苦苦思索着，总觉得那些死去的医护人员里似乎还少了一个，一个被他遗忘的，一个关键的人……_

“嘴下积德。”

萨婷轻笑着，把一份刚从烤箱里取出来的通心粉放到他面前。欧比旺又一次分了神，他扬起嘴角道了谢，决定干脆不再去想那些令人头疼的麻烦。然而正当他拿起餐叉，准备大快朵颐的时候，目光却在不经意间从托着烤盘的那副手套上略过。

他的笑容顿时僵住了。

“怎么了？”

“他为什么戴着手套……”

“什么？”萨婷不明白地问。

“戴着手套，一只黑色的皮质手套，他为什么要戴手套？”欧比旺垂首自言自语，然后一个突然从桌子前站了起来，“上帝啊……”他瞪直双眼舔舔发干的嘴唇，“我想我已经见过他了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你见过他？”

开阔的视野, 宽敞的书桌，奎刚高大的身材坐在转椅里，身后的柜子有一半放着卷宗另一半则摆满了蒙着金光的奖杯和勋章。新来的菜鸟总是据此推断出安全局的首席调查官是个热衷于炫耀和吹牛皮的家伙。但欧比旺从第一次踏入这间办公室就留意到了那些能引发哮喘病人的厚重灰尘。他看穿了这个小陷阱，于是由着另一个和他同样通过考核的年轻学员滔滔不绝地夸赞了半个小时。 

后来那人被打发去了别的部门，欧比旺留了下来，因为他一向是个很懂得察言观色揣摩心思的人。而这也是为什么他不喜欢那个向他提出问题的人。很没道理的，从一开始，第一面起就不喜欢。

“是的，我想我见过他，就在医院里。”他平静地回答，目光从奎刚脸上缓缓挪到了帕尔帕廷面对窗外的背影。

“他长什么样？”

“棕头发，蓝眼睛，瘦削、年轻、英俊。年龄约莫二十五六，身高六英尺。”

“嗯…和你先前的推测很接近？”

“是，或者更好。毫不夸张地说他脱下护士服就能直接去给路易斯威登拍广告。” 

“那你凭什么认为这样一个相貌出挑的年轻人会是杀人不眨眼的凶手？”

“因为他在巧合的时间出现在了巧合的地点。况且我已经让塔诺小姐发给了我当天所有值班护士的档案，我全看过了，没有这个人。”

“或许是你记错了。无意冒犯，可我听说肯诺比先生因为五年前的那件事留下了很严重的后遗症？”

这时帕尔帕廷微笑着转过身。奎刚的椅子跟着接连晃动出一串嘎吱的声响，就好像那把跟了他十几年的椅子突然让他有点坐不安稳。

“创伤后应激障碍——如果你指的是，”欧比旺也微笑起来，“是有可能，但我不那样认为。就像你说的，要记错一个相貌出挑的杀人凶犯可不大容易。我的记忆力和判断力也早就证明恢复了，若有必要的话，我可以去福克兰研究所再评估一次。”

空气里一阵沉默，转椅发出的响声也戛然止住，欧比旺依然盯着那双琥珀一样透着精明的眼。

“不，当然不必，”隔了片刻，帕尔帕廷背着手，展露出一个更加和善的笑容从窗边走到桌前，“请肯诺比先生不要介意，我只是因为昨天的意外心有余悸。那么多条无辜的生命，多可惜？我们谁都不希望悲剧再次发生，对吧。”

现在奎刚的脸色更难看了一些。

“所以你怎么打算？”他咳嗽一声插口道，“星期天上午十点，我刚给你放了一天的假，你就带着计划有备而来？”

欧比旺重新把目光转回奎刚脸上，隔着一张桌子，他们俩互相看了一阵。

“我想申请成立一个专项小组，不止针对这次事件，也针对凶手背后的秘密组织。我有理由认为这件事不是偶然，而是牵连着一个以刺杀为目的的跨国犯罪集团。他们以有影响的人为目标，到处掩人耳目地作案，没有踪迹，没有固定模式可寻。但这次事件是个突破口。试想一下，一个爱卖弄、挑衅、炫耀型人格的职业杀手，第一次没有解决掉证人或许只是为了引起他人注意，平凡的谋杀已经不能满足他，他需要更多刺激。这对我们来说是不可多得的机会。要知道暗杀不是恐怖袭击，唯一的坏处就是没人会主动出来承认。只有抓住他，才能打开那扇通往幕后黑手的大门——当然了，这个提案通过的话，小组必须得由我全权负责。”

几乎气都没喘，欧比旺一口气把话说了出来。奎刚瞪着他，两片胡子像是突然学会了踢踏舞踩着嘴唇上下浮动。

“出去。”

他简洁地说。欧比旺立刻从椅子里站起，表情恭顺地走向门外。只不过等他走到门口时脚步却又慢了半拍。然后他回过头，仿佛才刚想起什么一拍双手补充道。

“对了，他有口音，是加拿大人，”他不好意思地笑了一下，“瞧我真糊涂，这么重要的线索都能忽略，真希望我没再忘掉别的。”

 

 

 

二十分钟后，欧比旺在厕所里抽完了三根烟。说是抽，其实就是站在地板上叼着烟卷两手插兜半仰着头研究镜子上的刮痕，烟灰都渐渐落了一衬衫。然后他用手指掸了两下，吐掉快烧没的烟嘴快步回到了办公室前。

“走了吗？”他从门外伸进一只脑袋。

“你看不见吗？”奎刚伏着头没好气地说，“是想主动请缨擦玻璃一个月？”

“免了。”欧比旺迅速进屋锁好门，外边有几个还在加班的同事伸长了脖子刺探，他权当没看见。重新在桌前坐好，欧比旺恍惚觉得皮垫子还是热的。奎刚抬起眼皮从一份掀开的泰晤士报上瞥了瞥他。

“说吧，还隐瞒什么了？”

“身高不止六英尺，比我高半头，穿的是护士鞋。年龄也没有二十五六，至多二十三。留着及肩短发，天然卷、巴掌脸、厚嘴唇。身材瘦但是结实。左耳朵下方到锁骨的位置纹着一行纹身，不是英文是拉丁文，时间太短我没看清楚写了什么。”

“而你看到了这么多？”这会子奎刚把两只眼不盯报纸改盯住他，“再提醒我一次，你当年为什么没去情报六局而是来了这儿？”

“因为我是要结婚的人，满世界出差可不适合我。”

“哦，结了吗？”

欧比旺闭紧了嘴唇。

“所以年轻，漂亮，能去拍电影的帅小伙是个杀人犯，”奎刚嘟哝道，“有多漂亮？”

欧比旺思索了一阵。

“你看过魂断威尼斯吗？”

“没有。”

“王尔德？”

“那个诗人？”

“单身男子？”

“他写不写诗跟是不是单身有什么关系？”

欧比旺张张嘴，几经努力总算忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

“泰坦尼克号——”

”啊！当然，我当然看过这个！”

“那他就是迪卡普里奥。”

欧比旺赶忙结束扯远的话题。“所以呢？事情究竟谈得怎么样，他拒绝了吗？”

“他同意了。”

“同意了？”

“非常爽快。从现在起这件案子全权交给我们调查，但必须定期向他汇报进展，所以除了安全局以外你还将获得情报局的额外资金赞助。专项小组正式成立，由你来负责，人员控制在四个人以内，可以从部里随意挑选。”

欧比旺难以掩饰自己的惊讶。奎刚收回目光，慢慢把报纸也收了起来。

“也许你的直觉也不是次次都那么准确。”

“也许……”欧比旺若有所思地抚摸着下巴上的胡子，“但我还是不喜欢他那种莫测高深的做派。”

“我也不喜欢你对我摆出这幅姿态，”奎刚拉开抽屉翻出一件物事放上桌子，“还你。”

欧比旺下意识望过去，却没有立即去接。

“怎么？”奎刚疑惑地问，“你不是一直都想拿回去？”

“我是想拿回来，但是……”欧比旺犹豫起来，“你确定我可以配枪？昨天你不是还说我没做好准备。”

“我的确有所怀疑，但今天你又一次证明了自己。评估报告也一切正常，我没理由让你手无寸铁地去调查案子，你要面对的可是个杀人魔。况且照你的推断，十有八九还是个精神病患者。我倒是想问问你，你真的确定要办这案子？要知道不光是你见过他，他也见过你。”

“无关紧要，他又不知道我是军情五处的探员。”

“小心驶得万年船，”奎刚叹口气，把桌上的枪更近地推了过去，“拿着。我还等着你来接班好让我去安心钓鱼。”

欧比旺笑了一下。然后他又盯了一会儿，才从奎刚手里接过那把瓦尔特P99。那感觉奇妙极了，欧比旺掂量着掌心的重量，似乎身体曾失去的一部分又找了回来。

“好了，”奎刚缓缓靠上椅背做出一副大功告成的样子，“公事办完了，明天我会给你找间屋子让你和你的小组正式入驻。下午你要做什么，来打台球吗？”

“不了，得回去接着休假，萨婷要我和他一起参加聚会。”

“聚会……”奎刚咕哝道，仿佛听见这两个字就一阵头痛，“那我就不留你了，记得明天回来报道。”

“知道了，”欧比旺从椅子里站了起来，然后又欲言又止地来回飘忽起眼神，“那个……我刚才说的那些片子你可别胡乱去搜，全是烂片，浪费时间。”

奎刚点点头，闭着眼睛摆摆手往后一靠半躺进皮椅里，嘴边却扬起一抹含糊的笑。

欧比旺没再对此发表高见。他出去了。走在路上还思考着他的新工作，新组员，新对手，以及即将到来的全新一天。


	4. Chapter 4

次日清晨欧比旺又一次迟到。因为突然下起了雨，他的手里又提着一堆帮人带的早餐。阿索卡的座位已经空了，科迪也是。欧比旺上前拿起一张压在订书机底下的字条匆匆一瞥就很快也将自己的东西全部扫进了纸箱。

然后他抱着两个大箱子，不理会周围人的目光，几乎脚不点地往外走，直到进了电梯还隐约听得见同事们发出的悲切哀嚎。欧比旺盯着门在面前缓缓合上终于翘起嘴角。从今往后，给安全局的社会精英们做保姆这事可再也用不着他操心。

电梯井下降八层——

八层。他以前的办公室是在六楼，也就是说奎刚给他找的新地方是个地下室。欧比旺努努嘴唇，才刚把一只脚踏进走廊就闻到了一股刺鼻的霉味。站在原地一阵打量，再抬头瞅瞅头顶忽明忽暗的日光灯。有根灯管似乎出了毛病，给这里多添了几分恐怖的气氛，正吟唱着电流之歌不停闪烁。

“前辈，”这时一高一矮两个身影出现在走廊尽头，“说真的，”他们的手里提着扫帚和水桶，板着两张脸连连叫苦，“行行好，能不能让我们调回原来的部门？”

 

 

四张桌子，两排矮柜，一面写字板——

三天过去，欧比旺尽了最大努力使他的专案小组显得不是那么寒酸。

他亲手修好了那根灯管，搬来了两盆虎尾兰，从奎刚的办公室里扛走了那台他早就看上的咖啡机，临出门时义愤填膺地大声质问，情报六局给他的赞助资金都去了哪？被他唬懵的人愣了片刻，错过了保卫财产的最佳时机。

但这相应地也给他溜号提供了新的借口。地下室里的三人讨论着案子，门外时常会突然闯进另一个手拿咖啡杯的人，他径直走向角落的空桌往座椅里屁股一沉，俨然把自己当成了组里的第四号人物，头盖报纸一睡就是两个小时。

从某种角度来看，这是件好事，体贴的上司从不打搅他们办案，可有些时候欧比旺巴不得参考些有建树性的提议。他咬咬嘴里的钢笔全神贯注地凝视着面前那堵线索墙，又一次意识到了案件的侦破有多么艰难。

那上面早贴满了从各处搜罗来的报告和受害人的照片——人道主义援助组织负责人、贩毒集团黑手党、政党候选人——作案手法有枪杀、刀刺、疑似伪装成自杀的谋杀、意外事故、被引发病症的患者急性猝死。

就算他用红色的丝线将每个事件串联起来也无济于事，这些凶杀案发生在不同的地点，不同的时间，受害者男女皆有，唯一的共同点就是凶手至今未能捉拿归案。说白了，不过是些模棱两可的悬案，欧比旺根本拿不出任何证据来证明这些都是出自同一个人。当然，他也不认为是。一个暗杀组织总不会只雇佣一名杀手，那个被他撞见的男人充其量是枚棋子。他的调查才刚开始就这样不可避免地遭遇了瓶颈。除了一张根据他的口头描述绘制而成的电脑成像，欧比旺手头没有任何底牌，他只能耐心等候，等着对方再次犯案。然后才可以把肖像拿给目击者辨认，前提是还有别的目击者能从那位冷血杀手的魔掌里活下来。

一天、两天、三天，欧比旺翘首以待。那感觉简直糟糕透顶，就好像他也在期待杀手的行动得逞，变成了不清不白的从犯。可也只有这样才能给破案奉上机会，用又一条无辜的生命来接近最危险的陌生人。

好在这种煎熬并没有持续太久，那个欧比旺最期待的消息终于在困进地下室不见天日一周以后到来。只不过当阿索卡把一张照片递到他跟前的时候，他是怎么也不会想到消息的来临会是以这种方式。

“这是什么？”

他把注意力从墙上挪开，低头看着那张赫然跃上桌面的照片——是他的名片，煞有介事地装在证物袋里，自己的名字旁还覆盖着两片鲜红的唇纹？

“阿玛尼201。”

“什么？”欧比旺更糊涂了。

“口红的色号！”阿索卡用力拍了一记桌子，把另一头无聊到正打瞌睡的科迪吓得一震，她情绪激动地大声说，“柏林警方刚联系我们，有一名为美国政府工作的黑客昨天夜里在酒店客房被人杀了，凶手杀了人后直接在尸体上留了张卡片，你的名片。现在你能解释一下为什么你的名片会出现在案发现场吗？”

欧比旺消化了一会儿，他继续目不转睛地盯着面前的照片，就好像那上面刻满了令他石化的古代魔文。隔了半晌他才做梦似的抬起头，疑惑从他脸上消失了，转而变成一阵阴晴不定。

“啊……”他若有所悟地自语道，“我留在医院的那张名片，原来是被他拿走了……”

“他？”阿索卡皱紧眉头再次发问，“前辈，你真的百分百肯定我们要追击的凶犯是个男人？因为根据录像来看，当天最后一个进入客房的可是个女人，一个妓女，看来是贪婪的色心给那个死掉的倒霉蛋招来了麻烦。”

这次欧比旺没有立即回答，他眨了眨眼，视线又一次缓缓落回那张拍摄清晰的照片，很长时间只是不发一语，一动不动地注视着那两片轮廓精致的嘴唇。

 

 

 

六个小时后，泰格尔机场，欧比旺提着一只包走到了出租车旁。他很快坐进车子，在科迪连比划带求救朝他使眼色的时候还在电话里忙着道歉。都怪他走得实在匆忙，只来得及从办公室里收拾了两件备用衣物就直接赶去了机场，连跟萨婷说一声这回事都给忘到了九霄云外。

然后他挂断电话，松了口气报出目的地的同时仍挂着满面愁云。

对方是冲他来的，毫无疑问。他的名片也许是无意中被发现的，一个名字和一串电话号码，名片上只印着这个，自己还不至于蠢到把军情五处的名号也印到上面。可是那男人居然把名片给拿走了。一个多疑又好奇的人？或许已经在网上搜过了他的照片。欧比旺虽然绝不热衷自拍，但这是他妈的网络时代，随手用手机输入自己的名字就能翻出好几页来，有许多欧比旺自己也从未见过，连桑赫斯特训练时期的老照片都难逃一劫，多半是朋友传上去的，堂堂正正地把他曝光给了穷凶极恶的杀人凶犯。

妙极了，现在他们互相心知肚明对方的身份，那家伙却故意装扮成女人在行凶之后留下他的名字。

四点三十，欧比旺抵达了酒店。警方已经封锁了现场，他掏出证件越过警戒线，简略地观察了一眼周围的环境便跟着警员的带领走进了室内。

一切都和他想象中差不多，不起眼的位置，不起眼的房间，不是什么有钱人趋之若鹜的昂贵地界。消防通道的后门挂着把破败的锁，过道里的光线昏花得像是七八十岁的老人患了青光眼。

欧比旺关上窗户回到沙发前，尸体早就被搬走了，只留下了一滩血迹和几条讽刺的白线。装了消音器的勃朗宁，就算这地方隔音再差也没人听得见。欧比旺耐着性子看完整段监控，喉咙里突然一阵按捺不住的发痒又想叼上一根烟。

“我出去看看。”

于是他干脆地说，穿上外衣嘱咐科迪把录像拷贝一份发给阿索卡试试看能不能把图像再放大一些。临出门时却又回过头把视线又一次从桌子上的名片扫过——放在袋子里的实物，不再是照片， 这一次他的眼前一闪而过那张镜子里翘起嘴角的讥讽的脸。

 

 

白跑一趟，他还以为今天专程赶来柏林会是白跑一趟。

欧比旺下了楼，从一楼大厅穿过后门走上一条狭窄的街。那把锁果然是个唬人的摆设，究竟是一直如此还是刚被人给撬开欧比旺不得而知。接着他仰头望向三楼靠西的那扇窗户，自己刻意留的缝隙破绽百出，随便一个身体结实的人踩着五厘米宽的窗沿都能跳下来，更何况是个身高不止六英尺的男人？

男人，不是女人——欧比旺点上烟接着朝外走，脑海里回忆着那头瀑布般的披肩直发，修长的腿。拥有模特身材的凶犯在监控里像个尤物，只除了过于平板的胸部让人大失胃口。欧比旺无法理解那个色欲熏心的受害者怎么能看不出来，难道就因为对方长了张漂亮脸蛋？

但这事只有他知道，录像里可没拍着正脸。凶手从后门神不知鬼不觉地溜进来，一路低着头走楼梯到了三楼，除了站在走廊上敲门的侧影没留下任何线索。可这也足够了，欧比旺已经看到了自己最想证实的画面——

他戴着手套，黑色的，用戴着手套的那只右手敲开了紧闭的房门。

 

所以接下来又该怎么办呢？欧比旺这么想着出了小巷汇入熙攘的人流。然后他忽然停住了脚步，因为他清楚地看见，监控里的人正站在街道的对面。


	5. Chapter 5

有那么几秒钟的功夫，欧比旺只是站在原地，像樽雕塑动也不动。

然后他颤了下手指，猛然被燃掉的烟灰烫回了神，随手甩掉烟头迈开了脚步。

隔着一条街，隔着一条车来人往的马路，欧比旺把右手伸入外衣摸上了左侧肋骨。他保持着手臂的动作紧盯对面的人，好像随时都准备掏出什么。半晌过去却仍是掏出一只空荡荡的右手。

他没在看他——

欧比旺皱起眉头满腹狐疑，拿不准那究竟是装出来的还是着实如此。距离案发时间已经过去十八个小时，凶手却堂而皇之地出现在逃离命案现场的必经之路。没戴假发，没化妆容，素着一张脸穿着牛仔裤和机车服，从街头的商贩买了只冰淇淋甜筒边吃边走，举止平凡得就像个普通大学生。欧比旺顿时抛下掏枪的念头亦步亦趋地跟踪起来。这儿是德国，又是人声喧闹的繁华场所，他可不想因为一时莽撞而被当做恐怖袭击引发更多骚动。

他们穿过人流，穿过十字路口，欧比旺趁机转移到对面，缩短了一条马路更近地注视着正前方的背影。

宽肩、窄腰、机车夹克把两条腿衬托得愈发修长。欧比旺咬咬牙心下琢磨，这家伙要是突然跑起来他可追不上。好在对方似乎完全没发现被人跟踪，他悠闲地吃着手里的甜筒，直至一口没剩，神情懒散漫无目的得仿佛在街头散步。

然后两人渐渐走上一条禁止车辆只余行人的步行街道，文艺复兴式的高楼变成了鳞次栉比的品牌商铺。欧比旺的脚步不由跟着放缓，把距离拉得更远不动声色地遥望着忽然止步的人，看着他心血来潮往右一拐消失在了玻璃门后。

一家服装店。

欧比旺眯细双眼，他不认得牌子，也不真的在乎。杵在原地左右一阵观察他便目的明确地退回到了路口的位置，那儿有一位白发苍苍的老人正在长椅上读报。欧比旺打开钱夹翻出一张橙色钞票从他手里买下，转身离去时还能听见老人不敢置信的惊疑声。

接着他重新回到服装店外，找了棵树靠在阴影里装作模样地掀开报纸，密密麻麻的全是德文，欧比旺挑着眼皮越过上方眺望了好一会儿才发现自己把报纸颠倒了个。他暗自咒骂几句，两手一边忙活一边又把视线急忙跟回那个刚换好衣服走到镜子前试装的人。

那是一套暗格纹西服——样式严谨、沉稳、内搭的双排扣马甲很是讲究，顿时把身材完美的男人打扮得更加成熟。可欧比旺不知为何总觉得这套衣服气质不合。要是让他来挑，他准会帮他选择橱窗里那件颜色更深款式也更随意的那套。

但现在他的意见显然无关紧要。正瞧得出神的欧比旺一个下意识地抬高手臂，霎时把整张脸都挡到了报纸背后。已经结完账提着购物袋的男人此时也换回了自己的衣服。他迈出店门停下步子，像是一时半刻不知该去哪，又或者只是在考虑要不要干脆揭穿这出猫捉耗子的蹩脚把戏——那一瞬间欧比旺觉得对方实实在在地看了过来，用一种看白痴的眼神，露骨得连报纸都能穿透。但他拒不抬头。

于是这样的错觉最终消失了。片刻过后，顶着扑克脸的家伙神色如常地从欧比旺身旁径直穿过，又进了一家香水店里，两人距离最近时要想袭击对方只需要伸伸手指头。

——相安无事。

欧比旺旋即放下了手里的报纸丢进垃圾桶。不知究竟是什么缘故，他的脸在余晖的照耀下竟然有点发红。

 

 

 

晚上十点，他们俩一前一后进了俱乐部。

整整四个小时，欧比旺逛完了三家商场，数不清的零售场所，还有一家只做高级定制的成衣铺。那不禁让他犯起嘀咕，印象里自己好像从没这么陪过女朋友，不止是萨婷，还要算上以前交往的许多前任。现在倒是跟着一个犯罪嫌疑人走遍了柏林街头。

欧比旺说不好这究竟是出于一种怎样的心理，或许是被激起的好胜心作祟，他在明明知道对方早就发现自己的存在之后依然没有采取行动。科迪的来电被他挂断了，他简单地回了条短讯却没有道出实情。一切似乎都不合乎情理。他自然也想知道，对方为什么由着他像条甩不掉的尾巴一样一直跟踪。 

但是现在，欧比旺忍不住怀疑起前面的家伙是不是终于因为觉得腻味而改变了主意。

灯光、酒精、穿着暴露的少男少女——

自从跨过三十岁的门槛欧比旺就再没来过这种地方。他嫌吵，嫌闹，上了年纪的人精力有限，按部就班的工作和生活早就掏空了他向来缺少的热情。偏偏年轻人的夜生活就是爱来这种地方，他只能皱着眉挤进舞池里，两只眼几乎被头顶的灯光闪得睁不开，勉强推搡着摇头晃脑的人群艰难前行。

距离就这样逐渐拉开。欧比旺眼看着高他一头的男人一开始和他只有两三个人的差距，后来越行越远，两条长腿和结实的体格在此时发挥了明显的作用。等欧比旺终于喘着气穿越整片舞池，前方早没了人影。

他跟丢了。

虽然迟了几个小时，自己还是被当作普通的条子那样一脚踢开毫不留情。

欧比旺一时间愣在原地，他感到气愤，茫然，强烈的追悔莫及。可更多的还是想不明白放任他跟踪了半天的人又为什么突然要甩开自己。

 

十分钟过后他坐到吧台要了杯酒，苏格兰威士忌，加了块冰。

这很荒唐，欧比旺从来就不喜欢酒，他更偏爱烟，烟酒和女人对他来说只要有一样就足够，他没那么贪心。但是今晚他喝得很快，右手也夹着烟卷，即便如此却也排解不了空虚的心情。而这空虚又是源自于谁，他了然于心。

当他静下心来细想他开始觉得整件事情都很诡异。起初他就不该去医院，像旁人说的，多管闲事。也不该撞见正准备行凶的杀手，除了自己的一双眼，拿不出任何证据。更不该自作聪明地独自跟踪，到头来被耍一通，一切全是白费力气。

可这些诡异总该有个原因。

欧比旺用力抽了一口冲酒保又一次摇摇手里的空杯。明天早上他大概会头疼，会呕吐，会被科迪发现潦倒落魄地睡在马路上。他掏出手机发送地址过去，巴不得自己早点醉倒，这样就不用继续思考那些困扰他的难题。

自己究竟为什么要如此执着于一个毫无瓜葛的杀人凶犯？

欧比旺往烟灰缸里狠狠摁灭烟蒂，那是他在感到后颈一痛的前一秒钟仍在思索的问题。


	6. Chapter 6

像是在沙滩上睡了一夜，涨落的潮汐一浪又一浪地冲撞他的身体，欧比旺的口鼻进了水，求生的意志迫使他勉力挣扎着从泥沼里爬起睁开眼睛。

可是过了好一会儿，他的眼前仍是一片黑暗，击打的节奏也丝毫没停。欧比旺听着耳边振聋发聩的嗡鸣，终于意识到那是有人在拍他的脸，手掌落上潮湿的皮肤发出阵阵响亮的声音。

“怎么……”

他动动嘴唇，发麻的舌头绕着口腔兜了个圈子。

“怎么回事……”

脸上的拍打这下止住了。安静，空气瞬时陷入安静。欧比旺扬起沉重的脖子，肩膀迟缓地动了下，却没能使唤手臂。

他被绑着——这个事实令欧比旺寻回了记忆——两手和身体结结实实地绑在椅子上，腿脚也是，眼前的黑暗则是因为被蒙着双眼剥夺了视力。他刚被人给偷袭了，就在俱乐部里。

欧比旺停下动作。他一动不动地平视前方，好像透过黑暗勾勒出一个清晰的人影。

高瘦，笑起来有些玩世不恭，不笑的时候则冷得像冰。

他抓他做什么？欧比旺搅动起沉睡的大脑，距离那晚已经过去了多久？偷袭时是给他注射了安眠药剂？这是哪，自己是怎么到这儿来的？又干嘛要多此一举蒙住他的眼睛。

“名字？”

这时一个声音打破了沉寂，欧比旺的心头咯噔一跳——

不对，这声音不对，不是他。就算他们只说过一句话欧比旺也不会记错，那个人的嗓音绝不像他现在听到的这样低沉、粗哑、毫无起伏得像台机器。难道他还有别的帮手？

“名字？”见他不回答，欧比旺的右脸又挨了一下。

“欧比旺肯诺比……你们不是早就知道了？”

“条子？”

他不知道——欧比旺吃了一惊。

“条子？”那人催促道。

“对，条子，”欧比旺顺势往下接过，“苏格兰场混口饭吃。”

“说谎。”

又一巴掌。

这一下力度着实不轻。欧比旺顿时偏过头去，即使闭着眼也觉得眼冒金星。对方随即猛扯住他的头发强迫他高高仰起。

“我再你问一次，做什么的？”

欧比旺张开口小声调整着呼吸，破了皮的嘴角疼得发颤，脑海里的理智一遍又一遍告诫自己要沉住气。他必须要沉住气。

“操你的——”他冲口而出。

于是接下去的一段时间里，欧比旺付出了很多代价来偿还他的出言不逊。

 

 

 

腹部挨上几记猛烈的拳头，冰冷的凉水从头顶灌至脚心，被人压着头颅直接按进水里——

作为一名探员，欧比旺切切实实地体验了一把情报特工才能有的待遇。这下他算是弄明白了脸上的水渍到底是从哪来的，显然在他昏迷的时候那个人是用了这样的方法把他叫醒。

他呻吟着，额头蹭着坚硬的地面再度试图直起身躯。双腿的束缚这时早就解开了，两手却依然被捆在背后，对方由着他一阵动作，直到他拱起腰背快要成功时才一脚踩上后颈。

“打算说了吗？”他脚下使力，欧比旺被压迫着喉咙呼吸困难，半张脸都瞬间挨上了地板，“情报六局都查出什么了？”

他还真以为自己是情报六局的特工。

欧比旺断断续续地从嗓子眼里发出嗤笑，感到可笑至极。证件原本就放在他的口袋里，不知是掉了还是被旁的人捷足先登，居然没有落入这个混蛋手里，阴差阳错地把他的小角色变得扑朔迷离。

或许他们不是效力于同一批人。欧比旺艰难地维持思考。或许有两个分庭抗礼的组织。或许那个杀手背后的势力对他擅自妄为的行动不甚满意。

伴随着他的沉默，坚硬的鞋底逐渐移开，欧比旺突然被抓着手臂从地上提起——又来了，大概已经有好几个小时，总是这样抽两鞭子再给颗糖吃，这家伙显然把刑讯逼供的花招耍得游刃有余。

“还是不愿意开口？嗯？要不然歇会儿，累了吧，瞧你，右脸都肿了。”他换了种怜爱的语气，右手仍紧抓着他，左手却扣住后脑用力施压，让欧比旺佝偻着趴进他怀里。

隔着一层棉质衣物，他的心跳得很稳，欧比旺挣扎着听见。但他的挣扎没什么用处。没过一会儿他就失去了力气，后脑的压力也在此时缓慢松开变作爱抚。他撩起紧贴皮肤的一撮碎发，手指伸入衣领，开始绕着后颈上那块棘突漫不经心地打转。欧比旺的两条腿渐渐软得站都站立不住，长时间的疲累和皮肉之苦使他对这样的安抚毫无招架之力。

然后这点温存很快消失了。又一次，在欧比旺逐渐放松身体四肢懈力的时候，对方松开钳制又给了他一巴掌。失去支点的欧比旺顿时摇摇晃晃地跌坐进满是水迹的地板上，头晕目眩垂着脑袋一阵咳嗽，嘴角的甜腥气弥漫在微弱的喘息里。

“这么着对你没用，是吧？你能跟我耗上一辈子，自以为嘴巴很硬，”他在阵阵耳鸣中恍惚听见面前的人说道，“看来是真需要一场表演才行？”

接着没等他回答，欧比旺就被重新绑回了椅子里。他浑身无力地任人摆布，直至手脚再也不能挣动分毫，那人确定绳索的捆绑万无一失后才走出去。

之后不知又过去了多久，当他再次回来的时候，欧比旺已经几近陷入昏迷。他头脑混沌地迷失在意识边际，长期紧绷的情绪被疲惫打败，身体沉沉欲睡，直到一个女人的厉声尖叫将他猛然唤醒。

“别过来！求求你，求求你别过来！别伤害我——”

一连串惊惧之下发出的祈求、哭泣、桌椅碰撞的剧烈响声，还有衣服撕扯的破裂声。

欧比旺难以置信地僵住了身子。用这种方法，居然用这种方法逼他开口，这地方除了他以外难道还囚禁了别的人？

“住手……”记忆缺口霎时被人打开，他下意识细如蚊声地颤起嗓音，“快住手……”但对方显然并未对这样的回答感到满意。于是欧比旺立刻扯着嗓子大声说。

“停下——快住手！别伤害她！你想知道什么我都告诉你——”

 

尖叫声瞬间止住了。

不可思议的，在他说完这句话以后，就好像有人按下了暂停，空气里一下子安静得只能听见他自己的呼吸。欧比旺愈加惶惶不安地处在悄无声息的黑暗里，不明白又发生了什么，却怎么也想不到片刻过后就会被人扯开眼罩解除了蒙蔽。

他顿时闭紧双眼逃避着射入眼里的强光，隔了半晌才睁开被光线刺激到酸楚的泪眼，将重新恢复的光明纳入眼底。

没人——

没有女人，没有别的受害者，这屋子里除了他，就只有一个蹲在他面前的男人。他穿着一件白色的T恤和眼熟的牛仔裤，头上戴着顶头盔，迪士尼卖的那种达斯维达头盔，手里还拿了把遥控器。

欧比旺呆若木鸡地看着他，看着他举起遥控演示般地按下按钮，不远处那台电视里卡住的限制级画面顿时快进着播放起来，没一会儿功夫就跳过了声嘶力竭的戏码，叫喊变成呻吟，两具肉体纠缠着你侬我侬地抱在一起。

这时蹲在地上看着他的男人抬起手臂关掉了变声器。

“老家伙，硬骨头，可惜被创伤后遗症伤得不轻，”他一把摘下头盔咧开嘴角冲他笑道，“我赢了。安纳金天行者，很高兴认识你。”


	7. Chapter 7

高兴，他说我很高兴，很高兴认识你。

假如这是在别的场合，一场鸡尾酒会、联谊、新闻发布会、或者随便什么社交活动，欧比旺都很乐意听到这句话。不单乐意，他还会主动伸出右手，微笑着回给对方一个妥帖得体的握手礼。

但是他能吗？

欧比旺坐在椅子里，继续动也不动地瞪着面前的人，瞪着那张天真无邪的笑脸。原来是他，原来一直都是他。欧比旺恨得咬牙，他的腰杆被迫挺得笔直，怒气在喉间翻滚，嘴角刚刚张开却哆嗦着咽回了未说出口的话语，一双手腕仍被绳索牢牢勒着扶手如胶似漆。

想怎么样呢，他倒吸口气疼得眉头直颤，这人究竟是想怎么样——

“很疼吗？”像是捕捉到他的表情，面前的人这时忽然脸色一变充满歉意地倾身向前，仰起脖子将蹲着的双膝缓缓跪到了地面，“我弄伤了你？”他懊悔地说，落下话音的同时伸出一条软舌，向着那处犹带血丝的嘴角靠了过去。 

没有机会拒绝，甚至还来不及反应，欧比旺睁大双眼，下意识地垂下目光注视着几缕长而柔软的褐色睫毛近在咫尺，在深邃的眼窝罩下一层令人迷醉的障影。贴上嘴角的柔软随即小心翼翼地动作起来，一下、两下、仿佛一头猛兽收敛了利齿，关怀体贴地用舌尖上的唾液绕着伤口舔舐吮吸。

“你……”

这时欧比旺终于想起自己应该拒绝，应该出声推拒。他松动嘴唇发出了半个音节，后颈却忽然传来一股力量，算准时机般迫使他只能眼睁睁看着身前的人挑起眼皮，脖颈微斜错开了角度撬起牙关迅速溜了进去。

水声、舌苔摩擦的轻响、还有闷声吞咽的喘息——

脑后的手指逐渐抓紧了头发，唇舌攻城略地，搭在膝头的左手也徐徐上滑，顺着敞开的大腿线条摸进内里，骨骼修长的手指隔着紧贴皮肤的湿淋淋衣裤留下节节指印。

后来不知又过去了多久，等他们两人终于分开的时候，欧比旺急喘着气，下巴上犹挂着一条断开的银丝。跪在地上的人则慢条斯理地抹过嘴角，右手捻磨着手套上的鲜血，失去温度的刀刻般面容好似戴了张精致的面具。 

“看来精神不错？还有力气咬我。”

这次他又牵动了下嘴角，眼底却不再有丝毫笑意。

“很疼吗？”欧比旺以同样的话回敬，两只眼因为怒火烧得发亮，只后悔对方在察觉到意图之后反应太快，自己只来得及捉住上唇使力，“那你最好学乖一点，下次不要再像狗一样随便把舌头伸进别人嘴里。”

“学乖一点？我看搞不清楚状况的人你。”

像是被这话激怒，面无表情的人手掌一翻蓦地抬起。

“肯诺比长官，让我来提醒提醒你，你现在是我的囚犯，被绑在这张椅子上任我摆布，”他说着曲起一条腿从地上缓慢站起，攥着下颌的手指越收越进，俯视着股掌中的人吃痛地皱紧眉心差点脱口呻吟，“猜猜怎么着？要是我不高兴就卸掉这块骨头，让你张着嘴傻乎乎地对我流口水，一根手指或者舌头，随便我想喂什么就喂什么，你都得给我乖乖咽进肚里，再不然……”他沉下嗓音暗示性地前驱身体，“这张嘴既然那么会咬，不妨塞点更粗的东西？”

迫于他的钳制，欧比旺无法动作，只能别开目光屏住呼吸，竭力不去注意正前方几乎贴上鼻尖的地方，而是把视线落在那条攥紧自己的手臂——黑色的、带着三节搭扣的皮质手套，他原以为那是对方作案时才用得着的工具，没想到却是这样时时刻刻装备着，包覆了一整条小臂，那究竟是因为伤疤？还是别的什么？

欧比旺不停催促自己思考，但收效甚微，肺部缺失的氧气逐渐使他涨红了脸，或许也因为另外一个更加难以启齿的原因——

他硬了。

欧比旺用余光瞥见，就算一个人天赋再好也无法解释牛仔裤里那样惹眼的鼓起，同样身为男人他当然明白这意味着什么，但他不清楚这究竟是从什么时候开始，是因为吻他还是刚刚被自己的讥讽不训挑起了情欲，总不会是在折磨他的时候就已经……该死的！这可不是什么恶作剧。

“我明白了……”钳制的力度隔了很久依然没有放松的迹象，几经犹豫欧比旺终于放软了语气，“放开我，请你……安纳金？”

他斟酌着词句，第一次直接叫了那个真假不明的名字，开口时谨慎又小心。

安纳金看着他，又居高临下地看了他很久，才缓缓松开掌心的力气。然后他往后退开重新弓着身子蹲到欧比旺面前，一只手搭在扶手，仰起的脸上转瞬笑容洋溢。

“欧比旺，我也可以叫你欧比旺吗？”

欧比旺的手指下意识地往回一缩，但又很快尽量自然地放了回去，指尖轻触指尖，他点点头表示同意。

“太好了，”安纳金顿时笑得更加开心，“现在我要帮你把绳子解开，你坐着别动，好吗？”

欧比旺再次点下头，心里却一阵狐疑，不知这又是在耍什么诡计。

因此当过了几分钟后绳索当真被解开，他重获自由，难以置信地揉着布满勒痕的手腕，依然无比惊讶对方竟然真的放开了自己。

“你到底……”欧比旺感觉自己从没因为任何一个人如此困惑过，他茫然不解地抬头望向那个此时已经坐到对面的人，几乎是在大脑行动以前脱口问道，“你到底为什么要抓我来这里？”

看着他的人歪了歪头。

“为什么？一定要个理由吗？我只是想和你共进晚餐而已。”

他耸耸肩一脸无辜地回答，话音刚落，房间外传来一阵短促的门铃。


	8. Chapter 8

红酒、肉肠、烤洋芋、苹果酥和黑森林——

欧比旺站在门边观察着送餐进来的人一面和安纳金攀谈，一面把带来的东西一道接一道地摆上餐桌。接着他迅速退回浴室里，没有出声叫喊，没有夺门而出，只是抓紧时间搜罗着任何足以用作武器的物品，并竖着一对耳朵聆听。

“别出声，”安纳金离去开门时留下的警告还在他脑海徘徊，“如果你擅自妄动，我就杀了那个送上门的家伙。让一个无辜的人为你而死，你总不会那么做，对吧？”

欧比旺当然不会。他疾步走到镜子前拿起一把剃须刀卸下刀片，扯了扯椅子上的绳索缠到手腕，又藏起一根削尖的眉笔——一想到这极有可能是上次作案时扮作女人使用的工具，欧比旺就忍不住心里一阵怪异。然后他整理好表情若无其事地走回原处，地板上的积水恰好干透，足以容纳两人的浴缸装着冷水，客厅里很快传来两下房门打开又关闭的响声。

他回来了。左手转眼间多了个熟悉的纸袋晃悠到门口，懒洋洋把身子一斜往门框靠了上去。

“表现不错，我相信你没有趁机私藏一些对我不利的小把戏？”

说这话时他仍面带微笑。欧比旺也是。

“没有，当然没有。”

“很好，那把衣服脱了。”

欧比旺翘起的嘴角一个没稳住僵在脸上。

“什么……”

“把衣服脱了，”他耐心良好地又重复一遍，掀开T恤从后腰抽出手枪走近几步坐上了浴缸，手袋跟着放上地板，鞋尖一动推了过去，“然后换上这个。”

欧比旺低头看着袋子里的衣物，果不其然，是那套暗格纹的西服。自己的枪则被对面的人握在手里，黑漆漆的枪口正指着自己。

“我猜我没资格请求回避？”

一阵沉默过后，他冷冷地开口，笑容也倏然冷却，抬起手臂几乎是甩掉了潮湿的外衣。安纳金拉拴上膛回给他一个万分遗憾的表情。

“没有。动作放慢一点，别那么急。”

他补充道。于是欧比旺解开衬衫的动作又停顿下来。停顿了很久。才继续极尽缓慢地拧开胸前的一颗又一颗纽扣。他垂下眼默不作声，掏出藏进兜里的利器，腰间的皮带渐渐抽出，长裤和内衣也一齐褪下，缠在腕上的绳子蜿蜿蜒蜒散在脚边因为失去了价值而了无生趣。

一丝不挂，终于他一丝不挂。然后正当他要弯腰去捡新衣服的时候举着枪的人却拦住了他。

“等等。”

安纳金忽然说，灰蓝的眼睛上下打量，拿起一条毛巾不疾不徐地从浴缸旁站起。

他走了过去，径直走到欧比旺跟前帮他擦拭头发，擦干留有水渍的脖颈，胸口，腰臀，最后来到覆盖着毛发的耻骨举止轻柔地握进手心。几根手指巧妙动作，捧着干爽纤柔的织物拿捏托起，细致周到地擦去了每一滴残留的水迹。右手的那只枪则始终对准欧比旺的下腹顶在那里。

随后他把毛巾往地上一丢，漂亮小巧的下巴微微前倾，一张一合的嘴唇几乎是贴着掩饰不了的红晕拂进耳廓里。

“你知道，要是你真那么喜欢被人绑着，说一声就是了，我很乐意把你再绑回去。”

欧比旺选择继续用沉默回应，他的拳头用力收紧，像是使了很大力气才控制住自己。向来能言善辩的舌头打了结，又或者只是因为面前的男人挫伤了锐气。

这个时候他倒是宁愿对方是个货真价实的女人了，那样的话自己还能勉强把这场荒诞不经当成一次走运的艳遇。

 

 

重新穿好衣服，椅子被人拉开又轻轻推回，欧比旺在餐桌前坐定，一语不发地注视着绕到对面的人为他切好食物，斟满酒杯，打开那张折叠好的三角餐巾，将香气满溢的碟子推给自己。那上边摆着支餐叉，只有餐叉，笑眯了眼的人用完了刀就谨慎地收了回去。

“请。”

他说，自顾自地享用起来。欧比旺短暂地犹豫了片刻就放开了矜持，这回他不需要对方第二次发号施令，他饿得要命。

肉汁的馥郁炸开在味蕾，几经咀嚼咽进肚子。他把视线投向周围，第一次得以仔仔细细观察室内的布局。

又是晚上，时间大概刚过去一天，烛光照亮的地方不算拥挤。一排沙发，一座堆满酒瓶的吧台，相比之下厨房则显得有些整洁得冷清，卧室就在浴室隔壁，半敞的房门隐隐露出卧床一角和睡满地板的凌乱衣物——缺人照顾，欧比旺得出结论再次把目光转回对面，看着对方皱紧眉头挑出不爱吃的配菜，惊讶于自己居然被直接带回了家里？最起码这里看上去的确像是一处常常光顾的落脚地。

他到底几岁。欧比旺擦擦嘴唇，不禁为那种不经意间流露出的孩子气怀疑起自己先前做出的判断是不是有些高估了对方的年纪。

“你不怕我下毒吗？”这时安纳金忽然咬着勺子问他。欧比旺登时愣住，握着餐叉的手指停在唇边，像是一时不知该把食物送进哪里。

“骗你的，”安纳金接着说，舀起一大勺奶油和苹果酥拌到一起，“好吃吗？味道还不错？我每周都要到这家店去一次，有些特殊菜品只有固定时间去才行。”

欧比旺抿着唇脸色变来幻去，心头着的火眨眼变得忐忑不定。又一条线索，要知道绑匪通常可只有决意杀人灭口时才会这么毫无顾忌地把有关自己的信息透露出去。

他们很快吃完了，桌上的蜡烛连一半都没烧到，盘子却扫荡得干干净净，这顿饭怎么看也跟浪漫扯不上关系。靠着椅背的年轻人此时显得有些面目发怔，好像终于认识到让两个男人坐在一起共进晚餐实在算不上什么好主意。

所以接下来又要做什么呢？他的目的达到了，难道就这么放了自己？

欧比旺还在思索，刚拿起酒杯，一阵熟悉的铃声响起，吸引着他注视着安纳金从裤子口袋里掏出了他的手机。

是一条短讯。看向屏幕的蓝眼睛半晌过去毫无变化，冷漠平静依然无法捉取任何表情。

“我本来打算跟你睡一觉，”然后他突然开口说，“就在吃过晚饭之后，让你躺到我的床上为我表演一些我一个人时经常做的事情。你还记得我们第一次见面吗？从那时起我的自慰对象就变成了你，我喜欢想着你高潮，你不止有一具漂亮的身体，声音也很好听。”

欧比旺保持着端着酒杯的姿势，谜底揭开了，那曾有过的莫名其妙的对话。于是出于某种显而易见的原因这次他什么也没说，一贯的讥讽被他吞了回去。

“可你只想把我捉拿归案，”没得到回应的人并不在意，“跟那些条子一样，不过是个愚笨的普通人，看着我逍遥法外被我耍的团团转。那我有点难过，你瞧，你似乎远没有看上去那么聪明。既然这样我也没有理由再瞒你，那个女人是死是活对我都没什么要紧。”

他失望透顶地长叹口气，放下手机的模样就好像一切都让他失去了兴趣。电话从桌上转眼移交到欧比旺手里，欧比旺的心脏猛烈跳动起来，手指颤抖着划开了那条短讯。

是萨婷。

双眼被牢牢遮住，束缚在椅子上拍下威胁照片，真正被绑架的人根本不是他，是萨婷。


End file.
